Moonlight Proposal
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Thorin deseparatly has something he needs to ask Biblo, if only he can calm his nerves enough to form a sentence... Thilbo sweetness people! :D Enjoy


**Wanna read a story? Look Down! Wish Granted!**

**[Disclaimer Thingy]**

"_Ok where are we going?"_

"Just hold on..."

"_What are you up to?"_

"Trust me Bilbo?"

"_Can I take this blindfold off yet?"_

"Almost there I promise!"

"_Thorin?"_

"Shh!"

"_You did not just shush me Thorin Oakenshield!"_

"And...We're here!"

Thorin removed the blindfold from Bilbo's eyes; he rubbed them as they tried to focus with the light, as when they did he was amazed by the beautiful surprise in front of him. His hand flew over his mouth as he gaped in shock, sighing in deep sweetness he looked over every little detail. The trees were decorated in tiny tea lights, floating amongst the branches and the leaves, like fairies gazed down upon them. There were even some bobbing about on the river that had flowed through the forest, they danced and glide across the surface by the wind. The lights romantically illuminated a large blanket that was thrown across the green grass, with an arrangement of velvet pillows in deep colours scattered across it. In the middle were plate and goblets settled next to a large basket that contained the meal that Thorin had especially made for him and his love. It was a picture perfect scene that made Bilbo's heart sore in love as his eyes prickled with tears.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist as he was guided back into a strong chest. He sighed contently as delicate kisses were placed on his neck. "Do you like it?" a deep and timid voice whispered into his ear. He smiled, sighs a small laugh as he turned into Thorin's loving embrace.

"Like it? Thorin, I love it!" he mumbled into the fur coated chest. He heard the deep chuckle as the hold around his tightened.

"I'm thrilled you do..." he whispered as Bilbo tilted his head to gaze into his lover's eyes. They willed with such compassion and love it made Bilbo's heart swell. Thorin leant down and placed his lips over Bilbo's as he pulled him into to a lustful kiss. His hands drift across Bilbo's back, dripping lower and lower. Bilbo's hands tangled into the thick black locks as he moaned into the kiss. Reluctantly Thorin pulled away panting for air, leaning his forehead against Bilbo's, nuzzling his nose against his lover smaller one. "As much as really want to go further, I planned this special evening...and your distracting me..." he kissed Bilbo's nose.

"Yes...but I'm the good kind of distraction!" he giggled as he loosened his hold on Thorin.

The dwarf grasped Bilbo's hand; their fingers interlocking together as he gently pulled him towards the blanket. Lying down with Bilbo sprawled on his broad chest. Thorin revealed the sweet treat he had made especially for Bilbo, all of favourite they had from The Shire and new meals he had developed an interesting taste for along the way. Together they ate, stealing loving glances and softly caressing each other's hands or cheeks, even sneaking a few sweet kisses. They joked and talked but they had little to say, simply being in each other's presence was wondrous enough. Thorin worked so hard with being King, rebuilding a new Empire since the destruction of Smaug and the end of the Battle of The Five Armies, their time together drifted further away. But he was determined to make amends; he desperately didn't want to lose his hobbit. He simply couldn't bare it! They gazed up to the star above, Bilbo nuzzled deeper into Thorin as his arms tucked around his chest. Thorin kissed along his forehead and into his auburn curls, his hands running down his back. They whispered their 'I love you' in the silent night. Bilbo sighed as he ran his hand down Thorin muscled chest. "This truly is a wonderful evening Thorin..." he gazed up to his lover...but frowned, "Thorin?"

Thorin's eyes became full of fear as he timidly looked down at the hobbit, being a natural worrier Bilbo was, he sat up and looked down clearly at his King. "Thorin? What's wrong?" he stated clear, fearing the worst from his love. Thorin's gaze shifted cautiously from Bilbo's eyes and then gazing into the space around him. Sighing he sat up and took Bilbo's delicate hands into his rough ones.

"Bilbo...I-I...I'm sorry..." he sighed looking away from Bilbo, ashamed. Bilbo's brown frowned in confusion.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he urged to find this answer. Looking back up at Bilbo, he took a deep breath.

"For everything! For not being with you...for not being there when I promised to...not spending the time with you that you deserve and need as my love...I've been so distracted by everything...I'm avoiding the one thing I so desperately need! You Bilbo!" he exasperated quickly, his hands grasping Bilbo's waist as if the hobbit would run away. Bilbo sighed with sweet smile as he pulled Thorin to his arms. Kissing him on the top of his head, he ran his hands over his shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart...You do not have to apologise! I understand, ruling and rebuilding a Kingdom takes time and effort, especially after a war! You haven't been avoiding me either. I will always wait when you need me, you do have duties to you people and Kingdom too, Thorin. I do understand!" he tried to reassure his worries.

"I just...don't want to lose you!" Thorin mumbled into Bilbo's chest. This was anew side to Thorin that was rarely shown, the vulnerable side that needed to be loved, to be taken care of, to be protected. Even if it was done by a hobbit form Hobbiton, Bilbo would be there for Thorin no matter what! He grasped Thorin's face delicately in his hands and stared at his loving eyes.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I love you and you are never going to lose me! Never! I will be with you until the very end of time for you!" he kissed him firmly but loving on the lips, wiping away any of Thorin's remaining worries. Thorin pulled Bilbo close to his chest, wanting to hold this wonderful creature as close as possible as so much love was pure into one simply gesture.

"I love you Bilbo..." he whispered when he parted from the kiss. Bilbo smiled and rand his hand down his neck, tugging into another hug.

"I love you too..." he smiled into Thorin's chest.

"There was something else, I had to discuss with you..." the nervousness returned in his voice. Looking up he saw Thorin's gazed locked onto the basket; he watched as the Dwarven King leant over and pulled something out of sight from inside. He levelled up next to Bilbo and pulled out a small box. Bilbo's eyes widen in shock, his heart pounding. "Bilbo, I love you, forever and always. I don't deserve you, but I want you to be with me, here in Erebor. To rule next to me, to love me and hopefully start a family with me!" he smiled as tears formed in Bilbo's eyes, a hand flying to his mouth to muffle a sob.

"Bilbo...Will you marry me?" he whispered as Bilbo sobbed into his hands.

"Yes! Oh God Yes! Of course I will!" he pulled Thorin to deep and passionate kiss. Tears still flowed from his eyes; the intense joy that he was feeling was unbelievable. He pulled back as Thorin raised his band and slipped the band onto his finger. It was a delicate gold band with jewels incrusted upon the top. "It's beautiful!" he whispered as he leant into Thorin's embrace.

"Forever and always Bilbo..."

"Forever and always Thorin..." they sealed with a kiss.


End file.
